Forgiveness Means Everything
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: Stanley doesn't think very highly of himself. Not really, not truly. On the inside, deep down in his soul, Stan Pines doesn't think he deserves to be happy considering all the bad he's done. That his whole soul and mind isn't worth much. We've always have known that. But this is the first time Ford is hearing about it though. {No slash, please take time to Read&Review!}


I wanted to do a fanfic based off of Demona-Silverings comic on Tumblr.

Like I got it stuck in my head (along with watching the Borrowers, with little Tom Felton in it) and I needed to write it down.

Enjoy

And reviews are much appreciated! :3

* * *

Drawing took more time then most people believed. Some made it look so easy, for people who never did, people who loved to draw but not possessing the talent to be like those others. Others like Ford. Growing up he —like everything else— had a natural talent for sketching whatever he saw that peaked his interest. Even if with six fingers on each hand Stanford could still draw exceptionally.

Looking at the clock that was placed by his desk Ford narrowed his eyes. 3:30 p.m. _They should be home soon._ He thought simply, going back to his drawing of a creature he had found recently, which they so named themselves as "Borrowers". Little people who were only four inches tall and lived in various houses in Gravity Falls under their floorboards. Including his own home.

 _"Borrowers are quiet. They are very cautious. Very inconspicuous. And they are really good at climbing almost anything high up."_ Ford wrote down as he draw the the little family that was beneath the wooden floors and walls of his house. A couple and four children, three of which where triplets.

Hearing an abrupt noise, Stanford turned to his surveillance camera he had stashed around a few areas outside. The kids and Stan were finally home from their two day road trip. He knows he should probably go and greet them. But Ford is far too busy with his research to do so. He could always do it later, anyway.

So doing what he does best, Stanford drew, he drew all the things he saw while his family was away on their road trip.

He drew.

And drew, until his fingers were so exhausted he could only take writing words. It's amazing really, it seems during his absence for the last 30 years the paranormal I'm Gravity Falls seems to have double its weirdness over that time. There were so many more things to discover that Ford might have to write in more journals, which caused him to smile, thinking how ecstatic Dipper would be.

Then the door burst open.

"Dinner time, Nerd!" A gruff voice announced. Stanford turned his head and saw his brother standing behind him with a try of food in his hand. Ford eyed the food with confusion, then his twin, then the clock. 6:56 p.m. Goodness, he's been at this non stop for three hours, that's the longest he's ever gone without eating. Though as late as it was, Stanford's stomach churned at the mere thought of food. Taking into account that he has really been feeling well for the last couple days.

"I'm not hungry, Stan. I'll eat later. I'm too busy with my journals—"

The sound of metal being slammed on the ground echoed around the room and cause Ford to jerk around towards his sibling. The foods content the had been neatly placed on the tray were now spilled all over the ground. Stan's back was turned. His hands were clinched, his head bent low and his shoulders had tensed up. "Stanley?" Ford asked curious as to what had got into him.

When Ley didn't move or respond in anyway, that's when Ford stood up and made his way over to his brother.

"Stan?"

"I've been very patient, Sixer. Patient with you, I've given you you're space and steered clear of your lab. I've let you bond with Dipper so he could replace me as a friend. As your friend. I've done all that. Hoping that you'd come to me... That we could be brothers again, like we use to when you wanted too." Ley paused as he inhale a shaky breathe.

"But I've had the worst couple of days in my life. The last two days were nothing but running for life from this freaky spider bat thing and this psycho lady that wanted to eat me. Yeah, ya heard me right. And she turned into so,etching called a Wendigo, so that was fantastic. But now I'm home and the one thought I had was that you would not— I'm so tired right now, ready to go over the edge and I don't need you and your isolating attitude making it worse."

Ford was even more confused then he was before, what Spider bat? What cannibalistic lady, what Wendigo? He knew the lore to that creature but he never actually met one face to face, for obvious reasons. All that happened on their two day trip? How did any of them come back alive? He needed clarification, reaching out he placed his hand on Stanley's shoulder. "Stan—"

But the older jerked away from the touch and snapped around to face the younger, placing his hand on his upper right arm in an act of keeping his composure in tact.

His eyes narrowed. "Look, Ford. I'm **_sorry_** , ok? For your dream school, the portal incident, the Mystery Shack..." Stanley trailed off as his chest began to ache with a dull ping as he confessed how guilty he felt. "Heck, I'm even sorry that I was even _born_!"

Ford's eyes widened at those last words. And his breathe caught in his throat. "Stanley!" He exclaimed out of shock that his twin would even say such a thing. Sure, when he first stepped out of the portal he and his brother hardly spoke. His anger at what Stan almost had done eaten away at him. But after a while it, along with the bitterness, faded away. And he had thought that the two of them were okay now, since they weren't fighting anymore. Ford was wrong, just like he was wrong about the portal.

"Sorry for wasting your time." He stated bitterly as he glared. Stan attempted to get away from his brother. Wanting to go somewhere that he could put some distance between the two of them. He ended turning to his right and stepped towards the portal room. It wasn't the best place, but honestly he wasn't thinking clearly at the moment.

The younger saw the movements and immediately shot his hand out and laid it firmly on his twins shoulder. "Hey! Stop, right there!" His voice stern and somewhat pleading. With some difficulty he was able to force Stanley to turn back to face him. His heart twist again seeing the cracking expression on Stan's face that he was attempting to hide with a pissed off glare. Wasting no time, Ford placed the other hand on Ley's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Don't you ever say that again!" Stanford all but demanded in a strained guilt ridden voice. How could Stan think so little of himself? His life truly meant nothing to him? He'd rather not have been born, or worse dead? His heart began to twist in his chest at the thought. What was wrong with him? How could he been so blind? He was suppose to be a genius!

As Stan's hands clinched and shook with raw emotions. Ford could take it anymore.

Closing that last bit of distant between him and his twin. Stanford embraces Stanley after 30 years of bitterness and loneliness. One arm going around Stan neck and the other wrapping around his head, his hand gently laying on his brother soft white hair. Ford needed Ley to understand, understand that he was no longer angry, that his life meant something, that Stan's whole existence kept this obsessive nerd grounded, kept him sane. "I love you, Stan." He whispered truthfully bringing the other closer to him when he felt Stan's body, and composure started shaking.

The guilt he was feeling, knowing that he had cause his boxing-loving, gambling, cheating con-artist of a twin such distress over decades of time, was impossible to describe. "...Can you ever forgive _me_?"

Stan let out a noise that sounded like a whimper. The last of his mask had crumbled away and Stanley returned the embraced, he clung to the younger twin and hugged him tight as sobs escaped his lips and tears fell from his eyes. "I—I'm s-sorry, F-Ford! I-I didn't know... I-I didn't mean—"

"Shh, shh, shh. Shush now." Ford soothed as he tighten his hold on his brother just a tad bit more. Stan knees went weak with emotions and he could no longer hold himself up right, so Ford gently lowered them to the floor, arms never leaving going away from around the older one, knowing that he was the sole person keeping his brother from shattering. "I've already forgiven you." The tone of his voice was filled with truthiness and love as he placed a chaste kiss on the temple of Stanley's head, remembering that always worked to calm Stan down when they were children when bullies physically beat him so severely.

Stan nodded his head several times as he buried it in the croak of Ford's neck. Silently telling him that he had, in fact, already forgiven him. A smile spread a crossed his face, his eyes slipping shut as thick tears fell from them and down his cheeks and chin. Never again will he ever be apart from Stanley, never will he fight with him about something so childish or petty. Stan, was too important to him for Ford to do that again.

Never again will be put his research over of his twin.

There was no changing his mind. They needed each other, Ford need Ley to keep him sane. And Ley needed Ford to keep him from shattering,

"Love y-you, Ford. My geeky little Poindexter."

The young scientist smiled and let out a wet chuckled as he placed another soft chaste kiss on the others head.

"Love you too, Ley. _Always_. You knucklehead."

Even with the rift a few feet away from the two of them. With their relationship repaired, Ford felt confident that the two of them could take on anything. Two peas in a pod. Never parting. Stuck together as they should always be.

Yes, they were going to be just fine.

* * *

Okay, I was going to end the story on the hug, but then I saw Dryeguy's Dub voice over for this comic on YouTube and I _had_ to put it in here. This whole story was a combination of Staring at Demona-Silverwing's comic, watching the Borrowers, and watching Dryeguy's video.

Cause of such, I'm quite happy with this one. I think it turned out alright!

Thoughts on this one-shot? Please leave them, I'm a review, and I'll see you all soon.


End file.
